


Baby, I'm Dancing In The Dark With You Between My Arms

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Agents of Shield 100th Episode Fic, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Post 5x12-The Real Deal, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: What happens in the hours after 5x12.





	Baby, I'm Dancing In The Dark With You Between My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING
> 
> DID THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN?  
> DID THEY GET MARRIED?  
> IS THIS JUST A COLLECTIVE HALLUCINATION?  
> I've just been screaming and crying all day and had to write this. I hope you enjoy.

She was still in her dress that night, curled up against Fitz. Her best friend, and now, her husband. A stupidly large smile crossed her face at the thought, her head resting on his chest, feeling the _thud thud thud_ of his heart beat.

His own blazer had been discarded on the chair in their room, hanging over the back of it, and he had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close and pressing kisses to her forehead. His eyes were only half open as he enjoyed the moment, a blissful tender moment of just the two of them.

A moment of pure happiness after all that had happened, and before all that was to come. Jemma just wished that this moment could go on forever, that she could lie here with him until the end of time, and all the years that came after that.

She tried to bury herself deeper into him, wanting to be with him forever and always. Because he was her best friend, her future, her home, her everything.

“Hey,” he breathed, his voice soft and his breath warm against her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just… I don’t want this moment to end.” And it was true, she never wanted this moment to end. If she could lie with him forever, here in his embrace and never leave, she would be happy. No, she would be more than happy.

“You want to lie here forever?” The backs of his fingers were trailing down her cheeks, tracing her features but she knew he wasn’t committing them to memory. He could carve them in marble with his eyes closed if he wanted. No, he was simply enjoying being there with her, lost in the moment that neither of them wanted to escape.

She nodded against him, feeling his shirt rustle underneath her. “I do… just…” She had no words, no idea what to say next. “I… I love you Fitz and getting to spend the rest of my life with you, there’s nothing that I want more in my life. I’m proud of call you my husband. There’s no one else I would rather spend all my tomorrow’s with.” If someone had told her only the other day that she and Fitz would be married, she would have laughed at them. Albeit, she may have had difficulty with the hearing part, but still, the whole idea… it seemed preposterous.

But now, here they were, and she couldn’t be happier.

Tears were beginning to form in his eyes, clinging to his lashes, his eyes still a sparkling blue despite the dim light in their room. “And I promise,” he told her, his eyes meeting hers, the contact deep and lingering. “That no matter what, I’ll be here for you, and be the best that I can be.”

He dipped his head, and his lips came to dance across hers, bringing his hand to wrap around her waist while her own came up to rest on the side of his face as she slid to lie beside him, losing herself in the moment.

It was just her and her husband, there was no other way that she would have it, and when he pulled away, she couldn’t help but give a small whine when he pulled away, and out of her embrace. He slid out of bed and to his feet before reaching for his phone and fiddling with it. Seconds later, soft music filled the room, and she instantly knew the song.

It was the one that had been playing the first time they had dance, all those years ago at the Academy. They hadn’t used it during their wedding, thought it meant a lot, there was another song that seemed to work, but hearing this now, still in their outfits, it was perfect.

She took the hand that he had extended to her, and left the bed herself, taking the middle of the room with him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they swayed softly to the music.

The song ended, and the next began, and still they danced, not wanting to let go of each other, not wanting this day to end. His hands were on her waist as they continued to dance, her head eventually coming to rest on his shoulder because she had meant what she had said in her vows.

He was her home.

His lips dusted her temples, soft gentle and reassuring and he seemed as though he were about to say something else when the song changed once again, a more upbeat one playing this time. He let go of her waist and stood back, taking one of her hands in his own and twirled her, her laughter ringing out. It was soft and gentle and light, the most wonderful sound that he had ever. It made his smile grow even larger as she enjoyed the moment, the light-heartedness of it all, just how relaxed she was. It had been months since they had enjoyed a moment as simple as this, as peaceful as this, and they weren’t going to waste a single second of it.

He spun her out, then pulled her back in, holding her close to his body. Her hand came to rest on his cheek. “Fitz,” she began, interrupting herself to kiss him, drawing him in, kind and tender. “I know you don’t think you deserve me, but I promise that you do. I know some days it’s going to be hard for you to believe, but you _do_ deserve me, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. You say you’re the luckiest man on any planet, then I’m the luckiest woman.”

He just stared at her as she spoke, looking at her in awe and wonder. Deep down, he knew that he was making sense. And he knew that maybe there was work to be done, a planet to save, a future to change but at this moment in time, none of that mattered.

Because right here, right now, their future was only beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I _will_ be writing wedding fic all week.  
>  Thanks so much, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
